La esperanza de amor
by sakashi-13
Summary: Sakura Haruno una hermosa chica de 14 años, lo tiene todo, sin embargo, hay algo que no deja su conciencia tranquila. El amor que siente por el mejor amigo de su papá es algo que simpre lleva escondido en su ser, y más por sus 20 años de diferencia.Minifi
1. Un amor oculto

**Capitulo 1: Un amor oculto**

**Soy Sakura una chica de tan solo 14 años, estoy muy enamorada del mejor amigo de mi papá, desde que tenia 7 años el logro entrar en mi corazón, con su sonrisa maravillosa, su forma de ser, etc, el en estos momentos tiene 35 años, se que es mucho mayor para mi pero no lo puedo evitar, cada vez que me habla no se que**

**Hacer, no soy capaz de mirarlo a sus lindos ojos, no me atrevo a hablarle, ni mucho menos de contarle lo que siento por el.**

**Un día mientras hacia mi tarea mi papa me pidió el favor de que le ayudara a kakashi a abrir un correo, yo estaba en una pijama muy corta, el me quedo mirando, yo me puse muy roja y no fui capaz de hablarle, mi papa se fue, y quedamos los dos solos en la oficina, me dije entre mi misma que le debía hablar y así lo hice:**

**Sakura: emmmm oye**

**Kakashi: si dime**

**Sakura: ¿como quieres tu correo?**

**Kakashi: pues seria algo como **

**En ese momento supe que nunca tendría una posibilidad con él, pues se le veía que amaba a Ino, su mujer**

**Kakashi: ¿por que te quedaste tan callada?**

**Sakura: no por nada, así esta bien**

**Kakashi: si creo que si**

**Cuando acabe de hacerle el correo**

**Kakashi: gracias sakura**

**Sakura: de nada**

**Kakashi: bueno creo que ya es hora de irme aunque no quiera**

**En ese momento no comprendí lo que me quiso decir **

**Sakura: creo que lo mejor es que te vallas de pronto papa se enojaba**

**Kakashi: bueno adiós te cuidas**

**En ese momento no le dije nada solo hice que ponerme roja y salir de la oficina dejando el computador prendido y a el con las palabras en la boca.**


	2. La gran oportunidad que me da la vida

**Hola este es el segundo capitulo de mi mini-fic espero que les guste ^^ y gracias por los reviews**

* * *

Capitulo 2: La gran oportunidad que me da la vida

Paso un mes y no lo volví a ver, estaba muy extrañada de que no se volviera a pasar por la casa, pero pensé que seria lo mejor para no verlo y así poder de dejar de sentir lo que sentía por el.

Un día estaba en la salida del colegio, esperando a mi padre quien no llegaba, estaba muy extrañada, pues el nunca llegaba tarde. Espere una hora, ya estaba muy cansada, así que decidí irme, cuando me dispuse a pasar la calle, vi el carro de papá acercándose, fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba al auto, iba dispuesta a darle un sermón a mi padre, cuando noté, que el que manejaba el carro, no era específicamente mi progenitor.

Kakashi: hola, mira tus padres se fueron hacer una diligencia y me pidieron el favor de que te recogiera

Sakura: Está bien, pero veo que tu vicio por llegar tarde nunca se pierde ¿no es así?

Kakashi: Jejeje, olvidemos eso, mejor sube al auto.

Después de estar en el auto Kakashi arranco, al rato vi que no me llevaba para la casa.

Sakura: Oye kakashi ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Kakashi: ya estas preguntando, pero dale dime ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: ¿para donde vamos?

Kakashi: aun lugar donde no halla nadie que nos interrumpa, necesito hablar contigo

Sakura: Esta bien.

Cuando llegamos aun lugar muy retirado a la aldea apago el carro, salimos de el y nos sentamos, nos recostamos uno al otro en un árbol

Kakashi: dime que sientes por mí

Sakura: ¿eh? no comprendo

Kakashi: si es que el día que te fuiste y me dejaste en la oficina, una amiga tuya hablo por el correo y dijo: "hola amiga, como vas con ese amor de kakashi?" con eso comprendí por que siempre huías cuando te hablaba, no me mirabas a los ojos ósea agachabas la mirada

Y se te traba la lengua al hablarme

Sakura: oye no es lo que tú piensas

Kakashi: ¿no? entonces necesito que me explique pues estoy muy confuso

Sabía que ese era el mejor momento para decirle que lo amaba y no lo podía evitar aun así tenia miedo al decírselo pues creí que me rechazaría y de que solo tenía ilusiones hacia él.

Sakura: Eeeeh?

Kakashi: no tiembles, quédate tranquila solo quiero saber la verdad

Sakura: esta bien, mira tu para mi eres todo desde que yo era muy pequeña tu me has llamado mucha la atención pero se que lo que siento por ti y el futuro que me imagino contigo nunca va ha hacerse realidad pues eres mucho mayor que yo además tienes mujer y se te nota que la amas

Kakashi: wow no me imaginaba que hubiera una pequeña que sintiera eso por mí

Después de que dijera eso me enoje pues comprendí que solo era una pequeña para él, así que me pare y me fui al carro de lo tonta que me sentía por haberme ilusionado con el, el me siguió, también subió

Kakashi: ¿por que te enojaste?

Sakura: ¿pequeña?

Kakashi: solo te digo así de cariño

Sakura: ¿cariño? ¿Por que cariño?

Kakashi: es que tu emmm emm

Sakura: ¿yo a ti que?

Kakashi: sakura llego la hora de decirte la verdad

Sakura: ¿de que verdad me hablas?

Kakashi: es que tu me pareces una niña muy linda y me atraes demasiado, aunque se que yo podría ser tu padre, no puedo obligar a mi corazón que sienta algo que el no quiere sentir además se que tu crees que amo a Ino pero no es así solo estoy con ella para no pensar en ti.

No sabia que hacer porque la persona que más amaba me había acabado de declararme sus sentimientos, algo que había esperado por años, sonreí Y luego llore.

Kakashi: ¿por que lloras? ¿No te gusto lo que te dije? ¿Te asuste?

Sakura: no todo lo contrario me encanto que te declararas y lloro de la alegría pues he estado esperando esto durante muchos años, pero ahora tengo miedo de mí...

No me dejo terminar de hablar me abrazo me miro a los ojos y se fue acercando poco a poco a mis labios, no sabia que hacer pero justo en el momento en el que el me iba a besar le sonó el celular.

Sakura: contesta

Kakashi: no, solo quiero en estos momentos estar contigo

Sakura: contesta debe ser algo importante

Kakashi: esta bien: "Habla Kakashi... a hola ¿ya llegaste a Konoha? ¿Si? Ah esta bien ya la llevo a casa adiós"

Sakura: era mi padre ¿verdad?

Kakashi: si lo era dijo que ya era hora de llevarte a casa

Sakura: esta bien, pero hare de cuenta que lo que paso en este lugar nunca paso

Kakashi: ¿por que?

Sakura: es que el mundo se empeña que no estemos juntos y creo que es lo mejor

En todo el camino no dije nada, el solo me miraba, llegamos a casa y no me despedí solo baje y llore el me miro y no dijo nada.

Al otro día él lo único que hacia era llamarme al celular pero yo no le contestaba, me mandaba mensajes diciendo que no había podido olvidar el casi beso, no sabia que hacer, en poco tiempo me volvería loca, le conteste y le dije que me dejara en paz, apague el celular y Salí de mi cuarto. Me dolia demasiado mi indiferencia, pero era lo mejor.

En el colegio hable con mi amiga Hinata a la cual le pedí ayuda pero solo se le ocurrió hasta el descanso

Hinata: prende el celular y cuando llame yo hablare con el por ti

Sakura: esta bien

Al rato sonó el celular

Hinata: Hola

Kakashi: hola pásame a sakura

Hinata: ella no quiere hablar contigo

Kakashi: pásamela necesito decirle cuanto la amo, además es el unico momento que puedo llamar pues Ino se esta bañando

Hinata: no insistas, no te la pasare olvídala adiós

Kakashi: esta bien pero dile que la amo y que luego hablamos

Hinata me dio la razón se me partió el corazón y llore, no volví a saber nada de el.

* * *

Bueno este es el sgundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado agradesco a las personas que me dejaron reviews y a mi amiga kashidan


	3. Nuestro Primer Beso

**Hola ^^ bueno ehhh disculpen por no haberlo subido antes es que el colegio no me dejaba créanme jeje ^^ bueno este nuevo capitulo esta mucho ams interesante pues aquí ocurre su primer beso es en un lugar muy lindo jeje. Este capitulo va dedicado a yue-guang y a kashidan me ayudaron demasiado jejeje bueno espero que les guste. n_n**

**Capitulo 3:**

** Nuestro primer beso**

**Al tiempo de no volver a ver a kakashi mi corazón se lleno de oscuridad y sufrimiento al saber que el sentía lo mismo por mi pero no podíamos estar juntos por la diferencia de edad, sabia que la vida era injusta en ese momento pero no sabia lo que me deparaba el futuro.**

**Paso un año y mi amor se volvió cada vez mas fuerte al no volverlo a ver, solo quería verlo tenerlo en mis brazos y besarlo, al pensar en lo que pudo pasar hace un año mi corazón se agitaba comprendía el porque pues llevaba años amándolo.**

**Un años y dos meses depuse papa organizo un paseo con sus amigos al cual me llevaría, estaba aburrida pues sabia que no iría kakashi y si fuera, llevaría a Ino**

**Recuerdo que ese día me hicieron levantar muy temprano, pues a donde íbamos era un poco lejos, cuatro horas después llegamos, a pesar de que el lugar era mágico y hermoso, solo imaginaba como seria si estuviera kakashi.**

**Me puse mi traje de baño y me senté a tomar el sol, cuando me estaba quedando dormida, escuche la voz fría pero hermosa de kakashi, abrí los ojos, pero para mi desgracia no había nadie creí que me estaba volviendo loca y que la falta de él me hacia escucharlo, me dije a mi misma que debía de dejar de pensar en el y disfrutar esta rato, me metí a la piscina sumergiéndome en lo mas profundo, e golpee con un cuerpo y Salí, me lleve una gran sorpresa era kakashi, no lo podía creer, me quede sin palabras, di media vuelta y me disponía a irme cuando kakashi me cogió de el brazo me devolvió y me abrazo.**

**Kakashi: ¿Qué hace una joven tan linda nadando en esta soledad?**

**Sakura: ¡hola¡ pues estaba aburrida y decidí nadar sola pero ya tengo compañía**

**Kakashi: una chica así de linda como tú nunca debe de estar sola ni aburrida y de eso me encargare yo **

**Sakura: no es necesario pero Grau…**

**Kakashi no me dejo terminar de hablar me agarro fuerte y se acerco lentamente yo hice lo mismo me sentí me sentí la mujer mas afortunada en la vida y sabia que para el era importante, el beso duro unos minutos, después nos separamos y yo agache la cabeza**

**Kakashi: me quisiera quedar toda mi vida besándote **

**Sakura: yo también, ¿sabes que te amo?**

**Kakashi: yo también te amo ¿sabes?**

**Sakura: dime**

**Kakashi: este beso fue el más importante que mi primer beso, pues fue contigo**

**Sakura: si el mió también aunque el mió es el primero**

**Pasamos toda la tarde juntos hablando y besándonos, pues papa y todos sus amigos se habían pasado de tragos y cayeron profundos e Ino no había ido por cuestiones de trabajo ese día fue uno de los que nunca olvidare.**

**Ese dia fue uno de los ams importantes y que nunca olvidare.**

**Espero que le halla gustado y que no se hayan aburrido xD bueno los dejo muy pronto subiere el otro (cuando lo termine de pasar al pc) adios****  
**


	4. Los quince de Sakura

**hola chicos(as) disculpen por tenerlos abandonados (y bastante si que los tube) pero mi cole no me lo permitia y pues tambien se me iva la inspiracion jeje ademas estoy trabajando en algo nuevo y mucho mejor pues el tiempo que me aleje me sirvio para aprender un poco mas a escribir xD creo que se notara en el contenido de este cap y del final jejeje si, pro fin lo acabe despues de tanto epserar y esperar wii jejeje ahora trabajare en el otro voy en el cap dos terminandolo pero no lo he subido porque no qiero que me suceda lo mismo que con este jejeje.. bueno este cap es muy hermoso y el final ni les digo, no se los resumo proque en relaidad no tengo tiempo ^^ porfa no se aburran un beso dejen reviews..aqui les va...

* * *

**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Los quince de Sakura **

Muy pronto llegaron mis quinces me sentía rara, sabia que me estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, pero no me sentía del todo bien, había algo que me mortificaba, que no me dejaba estar en paz conmigo misma, no sabia que era, se suponía que ese debería haber sido el día mas feliz de mi vida pero no lo estaba.

Todo el día estuve ocupada arreglándome, llego la noche, el salón estaba repleto de personas, papa y mama habían invitado a kakashi pero cuando llegue, aun no estaba, pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y el no llegaba, estaba triste lo debo reconocer, después de haberme jurado su amor, no ir a mi fiesta. Había llegado la hora de bailar el vals era la parte que mas me gustaba de la fiesta pues tendría que bailar con los amigos de papa incluido kakashi, la fila no era tan larga, eran muy penosos, en la fila no se encontraba kakashi y cada vez estaba mas triste, primero baile con papa como es debido, en mi rostro se notaba la tristeza,

**-¿Por qué estas tan triste?- ** pregunta jiraiya

**-No me sucede nada papa- ** dice sakura

Me sentía mal pro tener que mentirle a papa, pero era lo mejor para todos.

Después seguí bailando, el ultimo en la fila era naruto, ya me aproximaba a el y kakashi no llegaba, pronto llegue donde naruto así que baile con el, le pregunte por kakashi, pero me contesto lo mismo que todos, no sabia donde estaba, solo faltaba un hombre en la fila y era el mas importante para mi esa noche, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba recordando todo lo vivido con el, por un momento me desconecte de este mundo pero escuche la voz fría de el, cuando mire hacia atrás no había nadie, tal vez, solo tal vez estaba alucinando.

**-¿Me permites bailar?- **dice kakashi

Esta vez si era el, mi rostro dejo a un lado la tristeza, me limpie mis lagrimas, naruto me dio media vuelta y me entrego a kakashi.

**-¿Por qué lloras?- ** pregunta kakashi

**-creí que no vendrías- ** dice sakura

**- me retrase un poco, solo eso, estaba comprando tu regalo- ** dice kakashi

**-¿asi es de grande?- ** pregunta sakura

**-no, en realidad te traje dos regalos, uno material y uno personal- ** dice kakashi

**-dime de que trata el persona- ** dice sakura

**-esta bien, antes de venir yo…- **

En ese momento llego papa.

**-hola kakashi, ya casi acaba el vals, supongo que yo lo debo terminar- ** dice jiraiya algo serio

**-si, claro, por cierto, tu hija esta muy hermosa esta noche- ** dice kakashi

**- gracias- ** dice jiraiya

Así termine de bailar con kakashi y comencé a bailar con papa. Termine de bailar con papa, todas las personas nos aplaudieron, me sentia feliz aun lloraba pero era de alegria, mi sueño se habia hecho realidad. Fui a buscar a kakashi pero no lo encontre, me preguntaba que seria mi regalo, Sali del salon por un momento y me sente en un muro que había en el jardín.

Sabía que amaba a kakashi; pero también sabia as dificultades que tendría con mis padres, recordé el supuesto regalo de kakashi -¿Qué seria?- , no quería imaginar cosas, no quería hacerme ilusiones, pensé en como seria la vida si mis padres aceptaran a kakashi como mi novio…

**-¿Qué hace la princesa de la fiesta fuera de ella?- **dijo kakashi trayendo consigo una rosa y entregándomela, e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

**-Gracias no hacia falta, oye ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Cuál es mi regalo?- ** dice Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Si verdad lo había olvidado, se que no puede ser algo material, tal vez es algo tonto para ti, pero lo hice solo pensando en ti y en mi, antes de venir a tu fiesta yo…- ** kakashi para por un momento toma aire **–yo le termine a Ino- ** dice kakashi

No podía decir palabra alguna, me habían dado demasiados regalos y dinero, pero este, este era el mejor de todos, el solo sonrió, lo abrace y el a mi, recordé donde estábamos así que lo solté.

**-Gracias, es el mejor regalo de todos, ahora debo regresar a mi fiesta, es mi deber- ** dice Sakura sin aire

**-Tranquila, lo comprendo, pero antes de que te vallas quería decirte algo, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- **dice kakashi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro **–se que es algo pronto, pero no quiero estar un segundo mas sin ti- **completa kakashi

**-Si, había esperado este momento, lo había soñado demasiado tiempo y nunca pense que fuere aquí en mis quince, te amo, ahora si me debo ir, mis padres me deben estar buscando- ** dice sakura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Me pare y me dirige hacia el salón, dejando a mi peliplata solo, no lo podía abrazar ni besar, mis padres podrían vernos, y no quería problemas.

Así entre al salón, siendo vista por todos, mis padres me hicieron una cara no muy bonita, les mentiría.

**-¿Dónde estabas?- **pregunta tsunade

**-discúlpame, me sentía algo cansada y decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- ** dice sakura algo nerviosa

**-Esta bien, ahora diviértete, es tu fiesta- ** dice tsunade no muy convencida

**-Bueno mama- ** dice Sakura

Apareció entonces Kakashi

**-Buenas noches Sr. Tsunade, ¿me permitiría bailar con su hija?- ** dice kakashi algo seguro

**-Si ella quiere bien pueda, es su fiesta, puede bailar con quien quiera- ** dice tsunade en un tono sarcástico

Así baile con kakashi, sonreíamos mucho, hablábamos demasiado, espero que mis padres no lo hubieran notado, de ser así ya me hubieran prohibido bailar con el, esa noche la pase muy bien, casi todas las canciones las bailaba con kakashi, éramos el centro de atención, me imagino lo que todos pensaban, pero en particular no me interesa, quisiera gritarle al mundo entero que lo amo, pero aun no puedo, así paso la noche, mi fiesta se acabo a las 3 a.m. la pase muy bien, por fin mis sueños se habían hecho realidad, no tenia motivos para estar triste, estaba rodeada de las personas que mas quería, reunidas por una sola causa, mis quince, baile y me ennovie con el amor de mi vida, a escondidas de mis padres, pero aun así lo hice, me sentía algo mal, pero apenas había podido tener a kakashi a mi lado, no lo quería perder, y así pronto termino todo.

* * *

buff espero que no les haya dado sueño xD deveras jajaja dejenmen reviews asi me daran inspiracion proque se que les gusta adios y gracias por leerlo, espero que no se arrepientan bye.. besos


	5. Un final inesperado

* * *

**Hola y como toda bella historia tiene su fin creo que es hora de que se acabe esta, por fin despues de tanto luchar y luchar lo consegui, se que es un final raro, ni yo misma se de donde lo saque pero en fin xD espero que les guste y no se aburran, no digo nada porque es sorpresa, ademas hablar mucho al principio aburre xD... aqui les va el gran final...**

* * *

**Cap 5: Un final inesperado**

Han pasado tres años ya, han pasado algo rápido, me parece que mis quince hubieran sido ayer, ahora soy una mujer, estoy independizada, llevo tres felices años con kakashi, claro a escondidas de mis padres, pero hemos tomado una decisión, hoy un día después de cumplir mis 18 años les contaremos todas la verdad a mis padres, ya soy una mujer y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Hemos llegado a casa de mis padres, estamos seguros de lo que vamos ha hacer, toco la puerta, me tiembla todo, mama abre.

**-¿sakura, kakashi? ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?- **dice tsunade

**-buenas tardes Sra. tsunade- ** dice kakashi

**-Hola mama, venimos a comentarles algo a ti y a mi padre, ¡podemos pasar?- ** dice sakura

**- buenas kakashi, y claro pasen- **

Mientras entrábamos a la casa, a mama pareciera que no le importara que kakashi y yo fuéramos a buscarlos para hablar con ellos

**-siéntense, ya llamo a jiraiya- **dice tsunade

Mama subió, llamo a papa, ambos bajaron sonriendo, como si supiera para que fuéramos.

**-hola amigo kakashi, hola hija, ¿Qué los trae por acá?- **dice jiraiya

**-Hola jiraiya, veníamos a hablar con ustedes- ** dice kakashi

**-si papa, veníamos a contarles algo que debimos haberles contado hace mucho tiempo- ** dice sakura

**-si claro coméntenos- ** dice jiraiya

Definitivamente mis padres estaban raros, ¿Por qué no les aterraba que fuera con kakashi?... ¿Acaso sabían algo?...

**-bueno en realidad nosotros veníamos a decirles que…-**

**-no sakura yo les diré…-** dice kakashi tomando aire **– jiraiya, tsunade, los que sucede es que sakura y yo…- **

Hubo un silencio el cual lo interrumpió kakashi

**- lo que sucede es que sakura y yo llevamos una relación de tres años, yo a sakura la amo- ** dice kakashi

En ese momento, mis padres comenzaron a reírse, ¿acaso en verdad sabían algo?

**-¿Por qué se ríen?, ¿Qué les causa risa?- **pregunta sakura

**-jiraiya, creo que es la oportunidad para decirles la verdad- ** dice tsunade

**-¿de que verdad hablas mama?- ** dice sakura

**-hija veras, tu padre y yo, ya sabíamos que entre ustedes dos ya había algo, a ustedes dos se les nota que se aman, al mirarse sus ojos brillan- ** dice tsunade

**- ¿Por qué no habían dicho ni hecho nada?- ** dice kakashi

­**-porque no habíamos querido, pensamos que era mucho mas romántico que lo tuvieran en secreto- ** dice tsunade

**-además, nosotros queremos que nuestra hija sea feliz y si ella es feliz a tu lado, la aprecias y la valoras, eres bienvenido a mi familia- ** dice jiraiya

No podía creer que después de tres años de tener oculto nuestra relación oculta, ellos ya supieran todo, y no hubieran dicho nada, todos sonreímos.

**-kakashi, se que eres la mejor persona para cuidar de mi hija, espero que no le hagas daño y espero que sean felices- ** dice jiraiya

**-gracias papa, pero aun me queda una duda, ¿hace cuanto lo saben?- ** pregunta sakura

**-en la fiesta de tus quince comenzaron nuestras sospechas- ** dice tsunade

**-en verdad muchas gracias, pero sakura y yo nos debemos ir, ya se nos hizo tarde para irnos de viaje- ** dice kakashi

**-¿de viaje? ¿Para donde van?- ** pregunta jiraiya

**-nos iremos a descansar, no diremos a donde vamos porque queremos estar solos y que nadie nos moleste, así que adiós, volveremos entre de 2 o 3 meses- ** dice kakashi

**-¿tanto?- ** pregunta tsunade

**-si, queremos descansar y bueno adiós los amo- **dice sakura

**-y nosotros a ti hija-** dice tsunade y jiraiya

Salimos de la casa de mis padres, arrimamos por nuestras maletas, en realidad no iríamos de vacaciones, nos iríamos a vivir halla, pero no quería dañar el momento, salimos al aeropuerto, nos demoramos una hora en salir y llegamos, este lugar e hermoso, se que fue el mejor lugar que pudimos escoger, algo lejos de casa, Alemania no queda a la vuelta de la esquina, al principio fue algo duro acostumbrarme a estar sin mis padres, pero después me acostumbre, y aquí un año después, estoy viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas, al lado de el amor de mi vida, en un lugar maravilloso, descubrí que si no luchamos por nuestros sueños nunca los aremos realidad, también descubrí que ino solo estaba con kakashi por interés, algo tarde, pero es bueno saberlo, descubrí que la maternidad es algo difícil y mas cuando se tienen gemelos, pronto visitaremos nuestra tierra, conocerán a nuestros gemelos, aun tiene tres meses, esperaremos que cumplan un año, los amo, adiós, y espero que no les disguste que de esta manera le contamos que nos quedamos aquí viviendo, y no tuvimos el valor para contarles nuestra historia en persona, pero aun así los amo., les mando un beso enorme.

Att: Sakura, Kakashi y los gemelos

* * *

buff TT que final tan feliz ^^ espero que no se hayan aburrido en mi historia pliss dejen reviews eso me insperan proto esperen mi gran novela nueva no les dire nada jajaja sufran sufran xD ya me volvi loca bueno adios y gracias por gastar unos minutos de su tiempo leyendo esto ^^ muchas gracias proa compañarme ^^ wii por fin acabe adios.. un beso.. que dios los bendiga..


End file.
